Sally Kellerman
Sally Clare Kellerman (June 2, 1937, Long Beach, California, USA) is an American actress, activist, author, producer, singer, and voice artist. Kellerman's acting career spans over 60 years. Her role as Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan in Robert Altman's film M*A*S*H (1970) earned her an Oscar nomination for Best Actress in a Supporting Role. After M*A*S*H, she appeared in a number of the director's projects: the films Brewster McCloud (1970), Welcome to L.A. (1976) (produced by Altman, directed by his protege, Alan Rudolph), The Player (1992) and Prêt-à-Porter (1994), and the short-lived anthology TV series Gun (1997). In addition to her work with Altman, Kellerman has appeared in films such as Last of the Red Hot Lovers (1972), Back to School (1986), plus many television series such as The Twilight Zone (1963), The Outer Limits (1965), Star Trek (1966), Bonanza (1966, 1970) The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman (2006), 90210 (2008), Chemistry (2011), and Maron (2013). At age 18, Kellerman signed a recording contract with Verve Records, but her first album (Roll with the Feelin') was not recorded until 1972. A second album, Sally, was released in 2009. Kellerman also contributed songs to the soundtracks for Brewster McCloud (1970), Lost Horizon (1973), Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins (1975), and Boris and Natasha: The Movie (1992). She has done commercial voiceover work for Hidden Valley Ranch salad dressing, Mercedes-Benz and Revlon. Kellerman's animation work includes The Mouse and His Child (1977), Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird (1985), Happily Ever After (1990), Dinosaurs (1992), Unsupervised (2012), and The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2013). In April 2013 she released her memoir Read My Lips: Stories of a Hollywood Life, describing her trials and tribulations in the entertainment business. Kellerman was born Sally Clare Kellerman in Long Beach, California on June 2, 1937 to Edith Baine (née Vaughn; 1911–1998), a piano teacher, and John "Jack" Helm Kellerman (1900–1971), a Shell Oil company executive. Her mother was a native of Portland, Arkansas, while her father was originally from St. Louis, Missouri. Kellerman has an older sister, Diana Dean Kellerman; her younger sister, Victoria Vaughn (Vicky) Kellerman, died in infancy. Kellerman's mother was a Christian Scientist, and raised her daughters in this faith. When Kellerman was in fifth grade, the family moved from Long Beach to the San Fernando Valley. She spent her early life in then-rural Granada Hills in a largely unpopulated area surrounded by orange and eucalyptus groves. During her sophomore year of high school, the Kellermans moved from San Fernando to Park La Brea, Los Angeles, where she attended Hollywood High School. Due to her shyness, Kellerman made few friends and received poor grades (except choir and physical education); however, she acted in a school production of Meet Me in St. Louis. With the help of a high-school friend, Kellerman submitted a recording demo to Verve Records founder and head Norman Granz. After signing a contract with Verve, however, she was daunted by the task of becoming a recording artist and walked away. Kellerman attended Los Angeles City College, and also enrolled in Jeff Corey's acting class. Within a year, she appeared in a production of John Osborne's Look Back in Anger staged by Corey and featuring classmates Shirley Knight, Jack Nicholson, Dean Stockwell and Robert Blake. Towards the end of the 1950s, Kellerman joined the newly opened Actors Studio West and debuted before the camera in the film, Reform School Girl (1957). To pay her tuition, Kellerman worked as a waitress at Chez Paulette. The decade found Kellerman making a number of television-series appearances. She was in an episode of the western Cheyenne as well as a role as a waitress in the John Forsythe sitcom Bachelor Father. Struggling for parts in television and films, Kellerman acted on stage. She debuted in Henrik Ibsen's An Enemy of the People, followed by parts in a Pasadena Playhouse production of Leslie Stevens's The Marriage-Go-Round and Michael Shurtleff's Call Me by My Rightful Name (1962). A year later, she played psychiatrist Elizabeth Dehner (who studied the long-term effects of space on a crew) in "Where No Man Has Gone Before", the second pilot for Star Trek. Three months after that, Kellerman played Mag Wildwood in the original Broadway production of Breakfast at Tiffany's, directed by Joseph Anthony and produced by David Merrick, which closed after four preview performances. Before the closing the musical numbers were recorded live, and she recorded three songs which appeared on the original cast recording. Kellerman received her breakthrough role (Major Margaret "Hot Lips" O'Houlihan in Robert Altman's M*A*S*H) in 1970. Her performance earned Academy Award and Golden Globe nominations, winning the Kansas City Film Critics Circle (KCFCC) Award for Best Supporting Actress, the Golden Laurel for Best Comedy Performance (Female) and a second-place National Society of Film Critics (NSFC) Award for Best Supporting Actress.28 Kellerman was featured in Life magazine. She again collaborated with Altman in Brewster McCloud as Louise, guardian angel to Bud Cort, and recorded "Rock-a-Bye Baby" for the film's soundtrack. On February 7, 1981 the actress hosted Saturday Night Live, appearing in four sketches ("Monologue", "The Audition", "Was I Ever Red" and "Lean Acres") and closing the show with Donna Summer's "Starting Over Again". Kellerman's next performances were in made-for-television films. She played the title character's first wife, Maxine Cates, in Dempsey and a honky-tonk dance-hall proprietress in September Gun. That year she also appeared in a stage production, Tom Eyen's R-rated spoof of 1940s women's prison films Women Behind Bars. Kellerman played Gloria, a tough inmate who controls the other prisoners. Category:Actors from USA